Something more
by DBZ maineak
Summary: highschool fic, Bulma moved to America because of her father and gess who she meets? VB CCG K18 LT
1. who are you?

**I do not own DBZ, DUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TO CATCH YOU UP!!!** Bulma just moved to America with her parents to see if they can make a deal and or even y to merge the DR. Briefs (Capsule Corp) whit the Oujie family business (Tab Works) into a large company. Bulma on the other hand was not at all happy wit the move and this starts the first day of school.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'

"Bulma, honey, wake up!" Mrs. Briefs called up the stairs. Bulma looked up all groggy and yelled "NO! Leave me alone its… 7:40!" it took no a second for her to realize what time it was as he face went white as she realized … she was late!

She got up and took a shower, got dressed, put make up on, and an out the door to her Black with dark blue Tribal Design Ram F-150 barrly noticing the people in the kitchen and lounge, _Must be my dads friends… Dam they have nice ass cars _Bulma noticed the black Dodge Viper and a yellow Lamborghini (sp?). And took off to school.

Bulma was driving so fast when she got o school she missed her turn and with a sham of her foot SCREACHED to a stop witch got every body's attention as she backed up non to care full and pulled into a spot.

As she go out she had on a blue tank with dark blue jeans with black DVS's with sculls on the sides. "Hey, Goku, who is that?" a girl with long black hair asked a guy named Goku who said "Not sure chichi."

As they were talking Bulma ad walked up to them wit a shy smile and asked "umm, were do I get my time sheet?" "Here let us show you." Said chichi as a girl with light blue eyes and short blonde hair came up followed by a short, bald guy.

"Hey every body we're going to show ... um I didn't catch your name?" "It's Bulma." "Sow Bulma around school. OK?!" said/asked the girl wit black hair. The group nodded

The group had went to go get the time sheet all along Bulma was asking question about places, people, teachers that she could get answers for.

"OK you got home room with Goku and then math with 18 and then we all have the rest off the classes together!!" squealed Chichi.

As Bulma and Goku was walking down the hall a guy wit black spiky hair that stood up like fire came up and started walking with them. His unnerved her a bit since a lot off guys were following her staring quite happily at he ass. _Who the hell is this guy? And why is e following use? Goku better know o ill sow him off!_

Goku noticing Bulma was looking at his buddy said "O, sorry … Bulma this is Vegeta, Vegeta th-""I already know who she is." He said coldly as Bulma glared and spoke back "And how would you now that?" "1.because you parents came over yester day to talk o mine and your ditzy mother and mine some how got into baby pics and shit and they showed me a pic of you. 2. Your father showed me another pic of you and our parents want me to watch you a school incase … something happens. And 3. I was suppose o take you to school and I saw you as you ran out the door with out noticing your mother tying to stop you.'' He spoke snickering at the last thought.

Bulma was dumfounded for a second ten realized thee were 2 cars there.

"Ok,… I saw 2 hot cars there?" "The Viper is mine and the lamb' is my sisters launch's car."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

OK good or bad for a fist cap? PLEASE REAVEW PLEASE

Next chap Bulma meats Veggies family (or the ones in school)


	2. Embaressing, Fight,Friends?

Sorry for spelling mistakes!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Bulma stood there not knowing what to do… _Shit! What do I do? … CHANGE SUBJECT!! Ya that's it ill change subject._ "So umm… what class do you have next?" was the best Bulma could get out wile her face was tomato red.

The guys stared at her for a moment. It was Goku how was oblivious to the fact she changed the subject answered "The same as your's."

Vegeta shook his head and continued to walk to class as Bulma and Goku followed.

When they got to class they were 5 minutes early. "Bulma over here!" Chichi and 18 yelled in union happily. It took Bulma a sec. to come over as everybody was staring at her because of the girls shouting out her name.

She sat between Chichi and 18 as Goku and Krillion (SP?) sat in front of hem and a guy with a scar down his face that Bulma couldn't stop staring at. "That's Yomcha." 18 said from her right.

"Hey I'm Yomcha," "I'm Bulma." They said as shaking hands. And then Bulma asked 18 because Chichi was occupied in Goku "Why don't Vegeta sit with us?" 18 looked at her for a sec. then answered "Because he can't sand Yomcha, so he sits behind us with his sister, who you don't want to get involved with she can be a Bitch!, I herd that her last boyfriend dumped he and then she took a pair of thongs to school and aid hey 'sweaty' you left these at my house!"

Let's just say the look on Bulma's face was shocked, amazed, disbelief. She finally closed her mouth and asked "Hey then were are they?" pointing to the seats behind them with her thumb.

As if on cue a girl with long blonde hair and Vegeta took their seats. The girl was wearing a red tank with cut off jean shorts.

"So this is Bulma? For a prep she can run good in heals I'll give her that,-" that was all launch could get out before Bulma said/yelled at her "I don't know who you are but I'm no prep!" anger evident in her speech. "Ya sure, then why are you sitting with the peps of school?" She said with a smirk pointing to Chichi and 18. "Ya I may be sitting with them, but why are YOU sitting here with us?" Bulma said back with a smirk to rival Launches'

There was OoOoOos and gasps from the class as people were watching the fight between the meanest girl in school and the new kid.

Launch smiled something she never dose and said "Well-" but was cut off by Chichi "Turn around Bulma leave the bitch to talk to her self." As she tuned Bulma around and started to talk about make up when Bulma turned back around and raised an eyebrow saying continue "Before I was cut off the prep I was going to say you got nerve to talk to me like that and I should pound you into a bloody pulp…" Bulma gulped at this as kids around started yelling fight "But I like that, we haven not been into doused properly, my names launch and when you get don hanging around the preps call me." She said wile handing Bulma a piece of paper with her cell number and house number.

Kids around were awing in despair as they were hopping for a fight. When Chichi and 18 tuned around to speak. And the class went silent hopping for a fight.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Like it? Please review!!!


	3. Fight!

As Chichi turned around her friends 18, Goku, and Krillen tuned around too.

"What did YOU just tell her?!" 18 yelled/asked with a glare that would freeze you over.

"Well lest see I told her when she gets done with you hoes to come find me." Launch said in an eerie voice that sent shivers up the other kid's spines.

"Who BITCH! You better shut it' if you know whats good for ya! Chichi screeched as loud as she can but as being right next to Bulma she screeched in her ear.

"Hey don't yell in my ear!" Bulma yelled at Chichi with her temper rising as chichi ignored her. Chichi completely zoned her out as her and Launch had a staring contest.

"Yo leave her alone she's fighting with that bitch." 18 said to Bulma because she herd what she said. Bulma tuned to her temper ready o burst yelled "Shut the fuck up! I anit talkin to you!"

18 just stared at he not sure what to do. Bulma turned back to chichi and shoved her out of her seat and said in a chilling voice "I'm talkin' to you bitch I said don't screech in my ear!"

Chichi stared at her and yelled "Why you-" but was cut off by Launch and Vegeta laughing hard! "Bitch! What are YOU laughing at?" "The look on your face!" was all Launch could get out before 18 smacked her. Bad idea.

Launch got up and knocking her chair back and was about to smack her back but she ducked and launch missed which made her even madder. 18 was about to take off but found out she couldn't get out off her chair something was holding her back but when she tuned around she found it was someone! Bulma sat there holding the back of he shirt with an evil glare and a smirk on her face saying 'got ya bitch'.

But before launch could hit her agen chichi smacked the back of her head and shoved her.

Launch slowly turned around and tackled her hey rolled around on the floor before launch got on top and stated punching her gut and pulling up by her hair to stand.

By this time 18 got free from Bulma and was about to hit launch when Bulma put he in a head lock which was when 18 realized Bulma was quite strong. Struggling to get free 18 was kicking and kicked two other students who were making sure the teachers pets stayed seated.

Goku got up and was about to help chichi when Vegeta got in his way and said  
"Sit back down its not your fight!" He and Goku were having a stare off and Killen say his moment to tackle Bulma and rescue 18.

He got as fare as the tackling Bulma but Bulma easily pinned him down and said "I don't think so!" will 18 was still in he head lock. Bulma immediately took her fee hand and started punching Killen in the face, who only got a few got shots at Bulma.

Killen freed him self and tried to kick her but missed and kicked 18 in the back who screamed. "OHH you get hurt?" Bulma asked 18 in a baby voice.

Launch got Chichi in a head lock as well and shouted to Bulma "Yo I new you weren't no girly girl!" and started laughing. Both Bulma and Launch let the others go and then ran behind Goku and Krillen who were having a staring fit with Vegeta who started chuckling. And said "Looks liked we won." And sat down with Bulma who sat behind 18 and next to Launch. (She switched seats).

During the fight a boy named Yomcha slipped a note in Bulma's purse who just found it and read it. The other girls' stat down but pushed their table up some as o be not to close to the others.

Bulma was red from her bloody nose, being mad, and embarrassed from her note. Launch saw this and looked at her saying "can I read it?" Bulma shook her head yes. And his is what I read

Hey nice ass! I saw your panties and bra when you were tackled!!!!!!!! You don know me but I'm the one to the fare right , right next to the door and I say we should hang out some time. Yomcha 287-4423

Launched looked at her and said "Don't call him he's a cheating dick wad." Before Bulma could answer the teacher walked to the front of the room not noticing the bloody and pissed girls tell he was calling roll call and stopped and asked "Do I want to know what happened… No I don't but I do want to know who won?"

Mr. Ed used to be a club bouncer with his bother the P.E. teacher so he could care less if hey fought and some times he corrects them on their fighting stance and stuff. Launch looked at Bulma and they both raised their hands and said in union "We won."


	4. PARTY

For the rest of the day flew for Bulma. Her and Launch became good friends.

That night when Bulma got home:

As Bulma's Dodge pulled into the drive way her Border Collie Frisky came running up to her chasing the tuck wile barking (remember C.C. very big place). When she pulled up Frisky sat patiently waiting by the door.

As Bulma got out she greeted Frisky and walked into the house were he mom was talking on the phone and waved "Hey, Bulma sweetie, I'll get off in a moment." Ms. Briefs cheery voice rang though the house.

Soon after Ms. Briefs got off and started making dinner. Bulma came down from her room and asked her mom "Watcha' cookin'?" Bulma took a seat at the table wile her mom dished her out a bole of…soup or that's what Bulma thought it was. "Oh, ya sweetie, your father and I are leaving for a couple of weeks and Luke is coming tomorrow in the after noon to help watch the kids." She said in a tone meaning no arguing when Dr. Brief came in. After a silent dinner because Dr. Briefs came in pissed off for his inventions didn't work.

The phone rang as Mrs. Briefs answered it with her way too cheery voice "Hello!" There was a silence then Mrs. Briefs got even cheerier if that was possible. "Bulma, Honey, the phones for you!" half way in the phone and the other half to Bulma who jumped up grabbed the phone and ran to her bed room.

"Hello?" Bulma asked wondering who it could be. "Yo Bulma!" Launch's voice rang through the phone. "wats up?" "A lot! We're havin' a party!" "This early in the year??" Bulma asked curiously "Well ya back to school!, every one who is some one is gonna be there!" "OK sure! Wait 'we're' as in?" "ME, YOU, my brother." "Ok, you don't sound to enthuse antic about your brother going." "YA well my no OUR parents aren't home and he says no if he anti in it." "Man brother suck I have two & a younger sis." "Really? I have Vegeta, Droik, and Markus. Wats their names?" "Well one of my bros Luke is older than me by a couple of years and Joey is a couple of years younger than me and is 12 and my baby sis is 3 and her name is Melody." "Really?" "Yepers, so when's this party?" "Tomorrow night." "Tomorrow?!" "yep." "You don't waste time!" "Nope so you are coming'?" "Ya, sense my parents are leaving early tomorrow morning I could." "Who's watching the kids?" "My older bother can manage one night alone with them."

The conversation went on far hours before Bulma asked "Who's all going?" "Well you, me my brothers their fiends, Chichi, 18, Goku and their group, Daniel Y. and P. their friends –" she could have gone on but Bulma's freaked out voice yelled "Chichi and 18 are coming?!" "Ya, so are the rest of them heck Goku's one of Veggies friends!" "Ok, 1 Veggie? (Bulma giggles) and 2 did you forget about the FIGHT?!!!!" "Ya well their my neighbors and I got stuck working with Chichi in science so we came over to my house and Chichi apologized for he and 18's actions, she's like that , never want to get o stay in fights, I've known he for years and wants me to apologize to you for them. So ya…" There was a silence on the line for a second wile processed the info she just got. "…OK, but If they start any thing they'll get it!" "ok I'll give them the message so what time can you come over after school?" "umm… I don't know it depends on the home work because I know my bro wont let me leave until its done… STUPID BROTHERS! They NEED TO GET LAID THEN THE WON BE SO STRICK!!!" Both Launch and Bulma cracked up!

They laugh for a wile when Bunny (I got tired of typing Mrs. Briefs) knocked on the door and came in sweetie your brother will come in at the same time we leave." "I thought he came in later." "Well he was supposed o but we changed his flight so we can see him before we leave." Bunny said Smiling Bulma thought before she answered "When you say 'we' you mean you?" she asked suspiciously. Bunny's smile got bigger. "Ok. Mom why we you telling me this?" "Well sweetie, we were wondering if you could pick him up." "Ya-no I go school remember it's at 7:00 and I'm not getting up early I means it's like a 2hou drive both ways! And then to have to drop him off and drive to school!! NO I'll be tired as hell and I have school work!" "Well it won't just be him…" "MOM!" "Ok Ok it'll be him his friend Andrew. And then they'll pick u up." "Wait, pick me up!?" Bulma said/shouted at her mom.

"Yep see you going to pick him up and then drive to your school and get out and Luke will drive back and then after school you call him and he comes to picks you up." "BUT-"was all Bulma go out as her mom said "NO buts is final!" she said as she walked out of the room.

"I herd that man that sucks I'll get off so you can sleep and you BETTER come to school!" was all she said and hung up.

That night Bulma slept about 5 hrs when she should get 8. That morning, about 4:00am, Bulma got up and drove her parents to the air port were they waited for the guys.

Bulma and her parents stood at the gate f4. It wasn't long before 3 guys came out that looked familiar. Andrew has been family fiends for years. As they came out Bunny ran to them and gave hem each big hugs and kisses. _Sick!_ Was all Bulma thought as the family and fiends greeted each other _come on its only been … 4 years! _ As Bulma's thought she didn't notice the guys coming over o her until it was too late. Both Luke and Andrew gave her a bear hug at he same time, Bulma who was not prepared for it go he wind knocked out of he because the guys were all buff the Goku and Raditz.

"ok ok I missed you too now PUT ME DOWN!" Bulma said/screamed. As they did Luke said "Seams my baby sis grew up!" in a baby voice. Their reunion was shot lived for their parents had to leave. After they left Bulma started walking toward the door when "Bulma I know you weren't going to leave us." Andrew said as he guys cough up.

"Oh drat you caught me!" Bulma answered sarcastically. Ha-ha was what she got out of the guys. They had to go up 3 levels. As they wee getting in the elevator Luke said "You've been quite, what's up sis?" in a worried voice as Andrew shook his head in agreement. Andrew thought of Bulma as his sis.

"Oh, nothing, I'm tied, I have to go to school and then help at the party if they decide I sill can go and I'm going to be late for school, yup nothing I'm fine." Bulma said the last pa sarcastically. It took a second be fore Andrew asked "what kind of party?" "It better not be a drug party!" Luke yelled after Andrew. Bulma looked at them 'you've got to be kidding me'.

The guys looked at her waiting for an answer. "OK, its no a drug party my fiend decided to have a back to school pat its ok nothing bad will happen I promise." Was all hat was said as hey go to the Jeep. Loaded it up. And stated to dive when Andrew spotted a Burger King "Hey guys can we stop to eat?" it took a miller second for Luke and Andrew to yell ya! They looked at Bulma with puppy eye and Bulma gave in thinking they were cute.

After eating it was 6: oo one hour and Bulma would have to be at school. "Come on guys I (Bulma yawns) have to be at school pretty soon." Bulma said. As they left Luke and Andrew talked he hole way to Bulma's school.

GOOD, BAD PLEASE TELL ME! Some peeps wanted chichi+18 and Bulma oo be fiends' it'll get better later on


	5. school, PUT ME DOWN!

The conversation the guys were having went from great to be back, girls out the window they saw, the best lays they had (if you don't know what it means it will be at he very bottom of the chap.), who they wanted to see. _There just idiots come down Bulma_, Bulma had a hard time reassuring her self that there just guys and to NOT kick them out of the car.

As they rounded the corner to the high school the guy's conversation went to a whisper witch got Bulma's attention immediately! _What are they up to?_ Bulma looked over at Luke as they rounded into the parking lot, were the gang spotted them and started walking towards them.

In side the ca Luke took off his seat belt and looked a Bulma as se cleared he voice and a the same time Andrew winked at Luke who intern smirked. This in turn REALLY go her attention and raised a perfectly shaped eye bow. "Now you know what classes to go to baby sis?" Andrew said in a baby tone. "Yes I do now what are you up too you two?"

The gang walked up to the car when hey noticed the guys in the car and a worried looking Bulma.

"Fine don't tell me but when I call you come pick me up." Bulma was getting out when Andrew put a hand on her shoulder and asked "Um… what class do you have first?" Bulma looked at him and said "Science." By this time Luke was on the other side of the ca smirking at the gang as all, well a lot, of tem had worried faces and opened the door to the Diver seat. Looking up at Bulma Luke grabbed Bulma by the waist and swung he over is shoulder. With her face o his back she quickly recovered and stated screaming bloody murder and words no meant to be re-said. Andrew grabbed the keys out of the ignition and walked after is fiend and his little sis'. Luke pushed past the gang who looked pissed, worried and confused when Bulma stopped screaming, she started laughing. Andrew took the time to say this before running after them. "It's ok we're family."

The group followed as Launch and Vegeta walked up behind them when Vegeta said "You guys must be her bro and his fiend." Andrew and Luke stated talking as Vegeta listened intently because the way the guys were dressed he wanted to hang with them.

Yes Vegeta had an older brother, Napa, But he was away and wouldn't come back for another week and he was getting tied of staying home with his newborn baby bother Isack and mother and sister. He wanted, NEEDED, to be around guys' agen!

He could hang with his father over at C.C. But he thought that they were jus old farts.

Launch looked at Bulma with a confused look and Bulma lipped 'I'll tell you latter' with that Launch walked over to the group and walked behind them. Bulma hanging off her bother's shoulder was thinking _Thank god that I'm no wearing a skirt_. Today she was wearing a blue jeans and a red tight tee-shit.

After stopping and talking for a few minutes when Luke sees Vegeta put of the corner of his eye and signaled Andrew to look as well. "Well, well look at what we have an ease dropper." Luke said as he looked at Vegeta who realized that he'd been caught. Looking at him Andrew nudges Luke and said "Anit that Napa's lil' bro?" Luke shrugged when Vegeta said "You guys know my brother?" a bit confused. "Ya we know him, he biggest bicker dud of them all."

It was true, Napa was known for his bikes and the biker gang he was in 'Scared Metal'.

This gang was made many yeas ago by men not a lot of people know the names to them.

Besides being a gang they were also the best auto vehicle reappears manly in bikes though. The name of this business is 'Metal Maniacs' (Sorry couldn't think of anything else). Meal Maniacs (stores) popped up all over the place. I was a very well know store.

Napa, Vegeta's bother, ad said before e left "Yo Vegeta, if you don't make it though school you can always work for me." As he had walked out of the house to leave for 3 years. Now he would be back in a week.

"We hung out with him a couple of times at the bar and 1 time we got him to talk about his family and you look like what he described his second brother." Luke said as he lofted Bulma off his shoulder hoe took off down the hall to he class, and to get away from he brother.

GOOD BAD??????????? TELL!!!!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!! R&R


	6. short chap

Brushing past several people Bulma made it to class with the gang, except Vegeta, following. In class Bulma had the job of explaining what happened, which all believed except krillon who though she was nuts.

"Hey when's your bro gettin' back" Luke asked, "Ina week" Was his reapply.

They talked for about an hour when Vegeta's teacher yelled at him to get in class.

School went by like a breeze for the gang. At the end of school.

Bulma was walking out of school with chichi, Launch, and 18 wile the rest were following and talking about their own stuff.

They walked up to the parking lot were Bulma's black Dodge was roaring the engine with a crowd around. "Oh shit." Bulma whispered as Andrew yelled for her and the crowd tuned their attention off them and to her.

After a VERY embarrassing walk to the car Bulma chose this 5 minute dive home o yell at Luke and Andrew. "Who the hell do you think you are?!!! This morning what was that about and the car engine, it better not be blown tomorrow!!" this continued on will and guys were snickering. How they loved o piss her off, they thought it loads of fun, but of course Bulma didn't.

When they go home Bulma toke off to her bedroom begging god for them to leave her alone.

SOY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!!!!!!! I HAD TO LEAVE FOR A WILE AND NOW I'M BACK PLEASE REVEW AND IF YOU WANT TELL ME SOMETHING YOU WOULD WANT IN THE STOR!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

In her bed room Bulma thru her stuff on the floor. And jumped on her bed tying to et rid of the embarrassing memories that happened today.

Down stairs Luke and Andrew were playing on the playstation2. Thinking about what they're going to have for dinner. And possibly another way to bug Bulma.

_RING RING _

Bulma's phone in her bedroom rang. Over and over and over. After the 12 ring it stopped, a sigh from Bulma escaped her parted lips as she wished who ever was calling would stop. And they did. Much to Bulma's enjoyment as she reclined in her bed after starting a movie.

The movie was couple hours long a through the hole moves her phone rang. She didn't want to answer it because she though hat it might be one of the kids at school bugging her about what happened to day and she didn't know the number on caller id so she decided not to.

At the end of her movie which seemed to her that she didn't watch it and because of the phone ringing she didn't . The phone rang wanes agen and that was that she had enof se stomped over to the phone crabbed it and yelled "WHAT!!!"

What she didn't know was that Chichi was o the other line.

"_WHAT??_ DON'T WHAT ME I'VE BEEN CALLING FOR THE LAST 3 HOURS!!!"

Chichi yelled back and Bulma got a guilty expression on her face.

"Ooooops" was all Bulma could get in when Chichi started agen. "OOOPS?!!OOPS?!!

Is THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her screeching went on and on and on and on. Bulma was about to yell back but decided agents it and decided to change the subject.

"Hey chi, do you know the Yomcha guy?"… There was a silence… At fist Bulma thought the line dropped when Chichi answer "yes, why??"

"He gave me a note that said that we should hang out, and Launch said I shouldn't." was Bulma's answer.

"No you shouldn't so are you ready for the party??" Chichi asked

"NO!!! but I got my out fit out I just need to get it on and do my hair and make up, after I put it on of course." And that was all that was said as Bulma hung up the phone leaving a speechless Chichi on the other line.

Rushing to her closet were her dress hang, she started to get ready.

………

As Bulma's truck pulled into Launce's drive way she noticed that there was cars parked all over the place, music blaring and others pulling up. _Dam she knows LOTS of people.!!!!_

As she walked to the door there were people smoking and talkin' and when they say her some started snickering and other stared and whispered. _What's wrong wit these people?? Did I do some thing wrong?? _ Bulma looked down at her out fit wondering if it was the right thing to wear.

Bulma was wearing a jean mini skit with a light blue that ties around her neck and back.

As she walked into the living room more people looked at her. _OK that it!!_ "What are you all looking at and where is Launch!" It took a few minutes before some one answered, "Nothing and behind you." Bulma tuned around and was face o face with Launch who had a pissed expression and was glaring at her.

"What's wrong?"


	8. grrrrrrr

"Ya, hey." Launch said in an irritated tone.

"Umm… did I do some thing wrong?" Bulma asked Launch shook her head no. _Thank god_ "No you didn't. My brother and Yomcha are having a contest.'' Launch said

"Ok, then, why are you glaring at me?"

"You honestly have no idea do you?"

"…No"

"The contest is about you." Launch was about to continue when Vegeta walked up to them with Goku on his heals and Yomcha after him. Yomcha pushed pas the other two guys and said "Hey babe what's up?" in a sweet tone.

"Um…nothing." Bulma answered. Before the guys could continue Launch said "Bulma the contest is to see who can get you in bed first. So just don't say anything to them." Bulma looked PISSED so pissed that the crowd around hem scooted back 8ft.

"What??!! Why????" Bulma yelled a Launch who was about to bop her brother in the mouth.

"So… hey babe u wanna sleep wit me and get this over I mean we all know you coming to bed wit me." Yomcha said (A/N: if u anit noticed I no like Yomcha)

You know when you get so pissed u can say any thing that's how Bulma was,

The only thing she can get out was "But…. I...I'm ... NOT" though clenched teeth and Yomcha didn't let her finish and said "Oh is ok I know what you saying you saying you're a virgin that's ok I'll go easy on you for the first hour."

The crowd was now Ooooing like never before.

Bulma tuned a dark red one named by color and was pissed Launch took this time to interject and said "Yomcha!!! You now that this is one of my parties and that I don't though people out but if you bug her agen I might make an exception!" with that she drug a fuming Bulma into the kitchen were the gang met up with them. With Vegeta spying from behind the door trying o get some info on his prey.

"Dam, Yomcha bee watch chit!" Killen said

"Ya he don't have o worry bout Launch he has to worry bout Bulma her self, she looks like a mad bull ready to charge." Goku added

"Goku-"Bulma started with an eerie clam voice "Did you just call me fat?" That calm voice she stated didn't last tell he end of he sentience and was below yelling.

"Umm… NO! Why would you say that?" Goku said pleading he didn't do it in a baby voice.

"Well let's see you called be a bull didn't you?" Bulma said/asked

"Umm, ya" was Goku's answer

"Well bulls are fat!!" Bulma said yelling.

Out side the door Vegeta was trying not to laugh at his fiends words and decided I was time for him to make an entrance.

The door opened and Vegeta walked in Launch was about to say something when He put his hand over her mouth and headed o the refrigerator and pulled out a beer.


	9. pple

HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok you now were the doc. Thing says you can have about 15 documents??

Well there is. well it says I cant have any more documents, so like do I delete then after I put them into my stories or what????????? I don't know and now im confused!!!

PLEASE HELP!!!!!!!!!! Revew me if you now or got any ideas.

Please and thank you.


	10. What!

Every one was glaring at Vegeta for making the bet when they herd a ring.

"Shit!" Bulma whispered as she pulled out her cell.

"Hello." Bulma answered "Ya it's me… I'm sorta bis-… do I have to?... can't you do it??... What that's not fair you can do that!!... …… fine what ever…"

Everyone stared at her anoxisly as she hung up the phone. "That was my brother." Bulma said as she put her head on the table.

"What did he want?" Chichi asked

"He wants me home." Bulma whispered.

"Why you just got here and the party is just starting?!!!!!!!" Launch yelled.

"I know, some family decided to stop by for a surprise reunion." Bulma said pissed.

"That's horrible!!" Goku yelled. "Can I come??"

Every one looked at him like he was an idiot.

"That's not the worst part." Bulma said with her head still down. Every one looked at her waiting for her to explain when she said.

"My brother said that I can't drive my car home and to capsule it."

"That's bull shit!" Launch said. "Why would he say that? I mean its not that he'll know."

Bulma looked up and said "NO he will because of the security camera's at the front gate, and besides that he said if I drive home that he wont let me go anywhere or spend the night out it I do, that includes parties." Bulma said the second half in a baby voice.

Every one shook their heads for her being a rich girl life sucked. Marron bounded into the room and ran up to Bulma. Every one hated Marron because she was a stuck up rich bitch that sleeps with every body.

"Hey Bulma what's up I haven't seen you around since the big C.C. party."

Every one looked dumbfounded as they spoke.

"SEE you later and I can't wait for the season party this year, I wouldn't miss that for any thing!" Marron said as she left to flirt with the guys.

Every turned their attention back to Bulma, as half the group gave her looks.

"What's the look for?" Bulma asked

"You hang out with her?" Launch asked in a dark voice. She hated her the most, Marron have tried to get into bed with her boyfriend. Every one in the group had their reasons

Even Goku hated her.

"Not really, our dads work with each other, she anit that bad once you get to know her." Bulma said as she looked around. Every one looked like they were going to pounce on her.

Launch shook her head and said "Aren't you suppose to leave?"

Bulma looked around at the glares she was getting and said "Ya, I guess I'll se you latter." Bulma got up and left the kitchen, as she was out side the door she heard launches frustrated sigh and chichi say "I new she was too good to be true, any one rich like her has to be friends with that bitch!"

She froze when she head that, and it made her hang her head when she heard Krillen say "So I guess we won't be hanging out with her?"

Their was a silence when chichi spoke up "No why don't we hang out with her so she thinks we're her friends so we can get some money, she's loaded!"

Bulma looked like some one stabbed her on the back, and they did. She was about to go back in their and tell them her feeling when Goku said "Come on guys that's mean! I know how you guys think about Marron but Bulma's cool. And she said some thing about a party, I bet it wound be fun to go to one of those!" He said the last part happily.

There was a pause when Krillen spike up agen "Since we now hate her why don't we ruin her party, we can get in b/c she still thinks we're her friends." There were a couple snickers in the room as Bulma's eyes began to water.

"Hey didn't she say she couldn't get in her car, she needs a ride home she still might be here." Goku got up and walked out the door and came face to face with a tear coved face of Bulma's. Goku was about to say some thing when chichi called after him.

Goku looked at her and asked if she was alight. "You ok I thought you might need a ride home."

"New I'm fine see you guys later." And Bulma walked out side.

Goku went back into the room and told them what happen when Goku said "I still think she needs a ride." Every one looked around when launch looked over at Vegeta "Have fun." Was all she said as she grabbed and tossed he keys to him. Vegeta smirked and left the room.

Bulma was walking down the street when a car drove up behind her. Bulma just kept walking trying to ignore whoever it was but when the car pulled up beside her she saw that it was Vegeta's car and he was in it.

Vegeta over at her thought the rolled down window and said "You need a ride."

Bulma looked at him and said "No thanks."

As she kept walking Vegeta pulled up in front of her and got out. "I said you NEED a ride, get in I'll drive you home." Bulma looked at him as he slowly started to walk around the car; he looked at her then to the car.

She gave up knowing that he was much stronger than her and that she had a tazer and a cell.

As she got in Vegeta went back around and hopped in.

For a little while there was silence when Vegeta took a wrong turn. Bulma looked over at him and he said "you look like a whore." As he pulled into a parking lot and looked over at her.


	11. ahhhh

Bulma was scared shitless, she didn't know what to do, looking around she saw that there was an old hotel that was down the road.

Vegeta, noticing her looking around, said "You were so close to getting into the group but you had to talk to marron, but that's ok I have a bet to finish."at the end of his sentince he leaned over and started kissing her, at first she was soo shocked she didn't know what to do, her first reaction was to push him away and when she tried he pushed her back agenst the saet and said "I don't think so."

Scared to death Bulma said "Stop! Please! Stop please." Vegeta looked up at her and said "why I'm having fun." The first thing that came to mind was that she could pay him and so she said

"Please, I could pay you, a lot of money, please!" Vegeta paused for a minute and then looked back up at her and said "how much."

Bulma looked out the window and thought about how much money it would take to get him off her, finaly she said "$500" Vegeta shook his head and said "I could get that in tips ." and started kissing her agen.

Bulma pushed him back and said "$700" agen vegeta shook his head and started pulling up her shirt, at this Bulma didn't know what to do and said "You can name your own price!" vegeta stopped and looked up and said "Well, any number?" Bulma shook her head yes and Vegeta said "$500,000." Bulma paused for a second and when she didn't answer vegeta started agen until she yelled "FINE!"

At that vegeta stopped and said "I want it in cash, and tonight."

Bulma took out her check book and wrote the number down, and gave it to him and then

He said "your going to go with me to get the money."


	12. realy realy short chap sorry

Soo sorry it takin' me so long, my computer is being stupid and shit so here you go.

After Vegeta drove out of the parking place, he drove down to the nearest Bank.

Vegeta looked over at Bulma and said "After we get the money you have to say I didn't do shit or, I might continue with what we were doing earlier."

Bulma could only nod her head, after getting the money Vegeta drove around a while, all the while scaring Bulma shitless, agen.

Vegeta finally drove up to CC. and dropped Bulma off and as she was walking past her door he grabbed the back of her shirt and said "You better remember." As he let her go he slapped her ass with made her jump and run back to the house.

Vegeta sat in his car laughing and counting the money he made.

The next day started off like any other but Bulma wasn't talking to any one.

When launch got there she saw Marron walk up to Bulma and start talking.

To launch Bulma looked like she was enjoying her conversation with her and decided it was time to put the 'Party Crash' into progress.

Bulma saw Launch walk over and went quiet. "Hey Bulma, sorry about the party I have so problems with her." Launch said pointing at Marron who had ignored her ever coming over.

"It's ok" Bulma said

"Hey um... you said some thing about a party any chance we could come?"

Launch put there best baby voice into that and Bulma stared at her.

"Umm… I'd have to ask my dad for some more invited to it since it's an invite only. So how many are you going to come with?" was Bulma reapplying knowing full well what they wanted to do. She her self was hatching up a plan.

As the two started talking Marron walked off and as launch got dun talking Chichi came up and launch left.

"See you around." Was all chichi said as she walked with Launch.

Bulma sneered at them and turned around and walked into another student boy with brown eyes and hair and said "Sorry man." As she got up the boy let out his hand so she can take it and she did.

That's ok hey are you Bulma?" The boys said. Bulma looked at him and said "Ya that's me why?"

(Ok I have to leave so I'll finish when I get the chance)


	13. NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAP!!!!!

The guy looked down at her and smiled "I'm chichi's cousin, I've herd a lot about you and so I figured I'd see what all the humbug was all about since ya…"

Bulma looked up at him and said "Ya that me but why would you want to know me?"

The guy said "Because her and her other friends have been fighting over you and so I wanted to know who they were fighting over, oh by the way I'm Mike."

Bulma asked "Why would they be fighting over me?"

Mike looked around and made sure that no one was listening and said "Because Chichi has been having a hard time staying friends with this other girl and the girl is wanting her and Goku to Break up for some reason and stuff and she thinks your assume and wants to be your friend but the other girl doesn't want her too and she just having a hard time with all this and it doesn't help that our uncle died last week, its all just taking its toll on her and I was wonder if you would go easier on her?."

"Ya ok." Bulma said skeptically. She really didn't think she should go easy on her since she was trying to crash one of her biggest parties.

The rest of the day Bulma kept to her self but in one class she couldn't take the stares she was getting so she decided that she needs to go to the bath room.

As she walked into the bath room she heard soft crying sounds and she assumed some one on the phone.

"I know but I can't take it any more." "No shes alright I gesso I mean she really didn't know, ya know what I mean?" Bulma continued to listen in on what the girl was saying until she fond out who it was.

"NO. No, I know… her names Bulma… ya she just moved her and already is in a fight with launch… Ya and launch wants to crash a party of hers to… no I mean she assumes and stuff and I really want to be her friend and all… well… what would launch do?"

Bulma stood at the sink listening until the girl hung up and walked out of the stall. Bulma had a guess as to who it was and she was right, it was Chichi, teary eyed and all.

Bulma looked her strait in the eye and said "You make the decisions in your life and NOT Launch." Chichi was about to talk back when Bulma turned and left the bathroom leaving Chichi to wonder if she should take Bulma's advice.

As Bulma walked through the halls she thought about what she heard Chichi say.

As she went to her last class she saw Vegeta standing in the hall and went to the other side to cross him but he followed her and would move every way she did so that she couldn't get past.

About the third time she gave up and looked at him and asked "What do you want?"

Vegeta smirked and looked down at her and asked "You really having parity in a couple of months?"

Bulma looked confused and asked "How did you know that??" Vegeta crossed his arms and said "Wouldn't you want to know." And with that Vegeta walked into class.

Bulma stared at the door he walked thou wonder how many people knew about the company party.

As she walked into class she saw ,much to her dismay, that the only seat left was one to the left or Yomcha. As she took her seat Yomcha looked up and said "Ready to end the bet?" and raised his eye brows.

Bulma looked disused said "No and I never will!" as she sat down she sat so her back was to him and looked over at the teacher who was holding a clip board with him and what looked like back pack.

"Ok class as you all know we're going to have a couple of class trips and so we need to have you all in groups of three." As the teacher finished all the kids turned to their friends and started talking.

As the teacher cleared his through his students looked up at his and he said "Since this is the first trip I've decided on choosing your partners for you."

Every one looked dejected and Yomcha, being the class clown raised his hand and asked "Hey can me and the _Lovely_ lady next to me be partners?"

Every one started to laugh as Bulma hit Yomcha up side the head with her school book.

The teacher shook his head and said "No, but you'll be partnered with Marron and Lindsey."

Both air headed girls squeaked and waved their hands at Yomcha. As the teacher said off the groups all the kids went to find their partners. Bulma looked around and saw that their was only 2 other people left and was about to cry when the teacher told her who her partners were

"Ok and group 6 is Bulma, Vegeta and Chichi."

And that's all folk, next chapter will hope fully come soon!


	14. OMG YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING!

Bulma looked at the teacher as if she was going to die. The teacher not knowing of there little fight thought that they were friends and the look Bulma gave him was because she was tired, but he didn't know how wrong he was.

Vegeta looked up and around to see if the teacher was pulling his leg but when he saw his look he knew that there was no such luck. Looking over at Chichi he saw that her face went white and she was staring at the teacher with pleading eyes saying_ Please be joking!!_ Looking back over to the teacher he saw Bulma sitting there also staring at the teacher.

As the teacher saw that they weren't getting with there groups he said "Get in Your groups and I'll tell you what we're going to do!" Slowly Bulma got up and walked over to Vegeta and Chichi and sat 3 seats away.

The teacher saw that that was the closest that they were going to get and so he walked back up to the front of the room and said "Ok, now that your in your groups I can tell you what we're going to do." As he paused all the students looked up and saw him writing on the board 'CLASS TRIP…".

Before the teacher got the chance to talk Vegeta raised his hand and said "So, I'm stuck with these two?" The teacher gave him a nod and went back to talking. "Ok, now this wont for say be a 'camping trip', that will be only part of it," The teacher looked at the room and saw that most of the students giving him a confused looks.

"As that being part, the other will be a boat trip!" the teacher finished. All the students, excluding a couple, jumped up and down happily.

The teacher put up his hand to silence every body and they did. All of them were looking at him expectantly for him to finish.

"Ok now, the plan is that we're going to take a cruse-ship, with a couple different schools classes to, and take the ship out to a remote tropical island and well we all know that Mrs. Meggis isn't all there and the fact she's married to the principal, you guys get to play games like on Survivor." The teacher said the last part in a lower tone wishing that it wasn't true.

The students looked at him as if he grown another head, and all at owns they said "What?!?!"

"Ok I know what your thinking, I'm crazy, But!, but this wasn't my idea, well the tropical island was, but Mrs. Meggis was there and talked the principal into the idea of having you guys 'fens for your selves' while us giving you each money in the beginning."

All the student and teachers knew that Mrs. Meggis got what ever she wanted for the principal since the fact that they were married and the school got money from the government to keep her, but that want the problem with her, she was always high off her medication pills.

All of the students looked confused since they were supposed to fend for themselves but they also get… money.

"Yes I know you all think this is nuts but I cant change it and you all know I would, but let me explain this to you guys , FIRST, we get on the ship with our partners, SECOND, you guys get your money and can by supplies on the ship THIRD, we drop you all of in a village and the people there will give you each a boat and bring you to the island, FOURTH, we will give you each a map to a fresh water stream, and FITH, each set of three will be competing with all the other class partners and schools, the loosing team will have to leave there camp and spend the night on one of the surrounding small islands, but wile you are there other teams can take your stuff. You all will be there for about 2 weeks or however long Mrs. Meggis wants." As the teacher finished off, all the students turned to there partners some with exited glances and some with horror.

The teacher looked as if he was embraced to finish and this caught the attention of a couple of people.

The teacher looked around and saw al the students looking at him and finished "Since you all will be out there your team and others can join to make you, witch might be easier for your team to win. But to all the ladies in the room you'll need to pack LOTS of your…feminine stuff since you most likely won't get what you want form the village."

The guys in the class room broke out laughing and all the girls turned red form embracement and anger.


	15. Chapter 15

After saying off the stuff about the trip the teacher went to his desk and pulled out some papers and started to hand them out when one of the kids asked what they were for

After saying off the stuff about the trip the teacher went to his desk and pulled out some papers and started to hand them out when one of the kids asked what they were for.

"Ok now, each group will get 500 and your groups have to choose or start thinking of what you'll want to bring to the Islands."

After he said that most of the student started to talk about what they would want to bring.

Turning to her partners Bulma took the initiative and started writing down on the paper what she thinks would be good for the trip when she looked up both Chichi and Vegeta were staring at her and when she raised her eye brow Vegeta looked away and chichi walked over with another pen and on a corner of the paper wrote down what she thought would be good as well.

Vegeta at them as if they acutely believed that they were going. After a while Vegeta slowly turned to them and seeing that they were still at it he decided to make his opinions made and walked over to them.

Upon him walking over both Bulma and Chichi looked up and moved over so that he had room to right.

Smirking Vegeta grabbed the paper and ripped it out of their hands and started reading it.

Bulma looked up at him and said "You have some NERVE you jackass!"

Vegeta looked down at her and pulled out the wad of cash he got from Bulma and said "I know I am."

At that Bulma looked down in shame knowing that the money he had was what he got form her.

Chichi looked between the two and decided agents asking any questions.

As Vegeta read the paper he realized that Bulma had absolutely no known how about camping or any thing of the sort and asked "Woman, have you ever went camping?"

Bulma upon hearing what he said said, "Acutely no, I haven't why?" With her return Vegeta started laughing and chichi started to giggle.

Looking between both of them she said "Whets soo funny!"

Now they were full on laughing and Bulma decided that enof was enof and grabbed the paper or at last tried since Vegeta kept pulling it out of her reach.

Frustrated Bulma gave up and sat back down with her arms crossed and looked away form them.

After claming down Vegeta looked at her and said "The stuff you wrote down is the stuff a newbie would take.''

Looking at the paper Vegeta ripped it in half and started a new one wile Bulma and Chichi watched. After he was done he turned over to them and said "This is more like it."

Both Bulma and chichi looked at the paper and nodded.

Bulma scooted her chair away as Vegeta pulled one up on the other side of the table and was staring at her. As she was about to say some thing the teacher broke in and said "Oh, One other thing…"


	16. im back

Sorry people I real am for not updating soon.

I have been moving around nd home like isn't that well either so from now on ill try updating sooner and with fewer spelling mistakes.

So on with the stories.

Some students looked up with excitement and others with dread.

Bulma, however was nether, she looked up with a blank face clearly saying 'I hate this'.

Vegeta looked up and smiled. He knew that things were just heating up.

Looking around the room the teacher made sure he had every bodies attention, "When you get done with the competition camping trip the winners of it will be going to a resort hotel in the tropics, I think." he said and groups looked around at each other as they herd the last part," Or it's the other way around… I don't know so you'll all have to give me a break."

Most of the student were happy some were nerviest but none had as many different moods as Bulma's group did. Bulma herself was pissed, Vegeta was amazingly calm with everything and Chichi wished she could just go home.

"Now student," the teacher continued," before I let u talk amongst your selves I want you all to add something to your list and write your name down on it so that I know that each of you had worked on it."

Groaning Bulma turned back to the table and looked between Chichi and Vegeta. Chichi had her head on the table and Vegeta and his feet up on it and his eyes closed. Knowing that if the two of them chose to be with Launches group she was going to have one HELL of a trip.

Reaching over and snatching the paper out of Vegeta's had, witch he stole back, and started looking over it. She thought with much dismay dam they know what their doing

Looking up from the paper she saw that both Vegeta and Chichi were staring at her. Slowly putting down the paper and looking toward Vegeta she said 'Can we at least make this trip a little pleasant? I mean u can go do al the macho stuff while me and Chichi sunbathe?"

Vegeta cocked his head to the side and said "why?"

The most annoying question he could have asked and he knew it.

Before she could answer chichi spoke "Actually Bulma I was thinking that I would go hang out with Launch, and shell collect while the guys build the camp. But if I talk to Launch I'm sure u can come."

Vegeta started snickering at the fact that she made a fool of her self when she put Chichi with her in her conversation.

Banging her head agents the table she saw out of the corner of her eye chichi way over Launches and 18's team. Taking a deep breath she looked up as they all started sitting around the table.

"Hey Launch Bulma was wondering if she could hang around with us?" Chichi said as they all seated. Launch paused for a moment and said "I don't know maybe."

Bulma released the breath she had been holding and thought quietly to herself that this is going to be a long trip.

Sorry for the short chapter


	17. Chapter 17

Knowing that the trip was going to be horrible she huffed.

Zoning out Bulma released that she was going to be stuck with them all by her self with no one to help her out of any trouble that she gets in with them.

The next couple of days she zoned out , thinking of nothing but the trip and how horrible it is going to be, and that she's going to be stuck with some one who had tried to rape her.

(I could go on a lot in the days tell the trip sp I'm going to speed it up)

Days passed and people got ready for the big day. Sitting on her bed Bulma realized that the last few weeks have flown by extremely fast. 'sighing' she got up and looked over at her mom, who had preoccupied herself with packing her daughters clothes.

"Mom what are you packing the swim suite for?"

Bulma's mom looked over at her and said, "Well I'm sure you guys can go swimming out there after all your going to be stuck on a TROPICAL island and that means lots of sun!" Bulma shook her head agreeing with her mom and then asked "Why are you packing me the string bikini one?" almost in a yell.

Bulma's mom looked over at her as if she was stupid. "Well sweaty I figured since going to be stuck there with guys you might as well have some fun."

Bulma looked as if she was going to pucke. "There aint no way m going to be showing off for them!"

Glaring at her mom she picked up her back, which her mom had bin packing and pulled out a little bag that was stuck in the corner. Apron realizing what it was Bulma shreacked "MOM what the hell are you packing me condoms for!!"

Bulma's mom only laughed and said "keep your voice down before your father hears you, and I thought since your going to be there unsupervised that I would make sure you had some sort of protection." as she finished what she said she grabbed the bag from Bulma and stuck it in the corner of her bag.

ON the other side of town Vegeta's mom was doing the same but, with a difference it was Vegeta's father who put in the protection saying "I don want grand kids yet." and they left it at that. Looking out his window Vegeta wondered how he was going to get along with the others while thinking Kakorat and his harpy will be hard to handle and my sis will leave me alone. Baldy and his girl better stay out of my way and Bulma well I can get alone with her all right. with an evil smirk on his face Vegeta finished packing his bags and when t down stairs to ask his brother about a few ways he can bug Bulma.

Walking down the hall Bulma relised that he forgot the list about what she needed to bring.

Thinking that she would be screwed if she didn't, she looked up Chichi number in the phone book and let it ring 5 time to only get an answering machine.

Dam m she thought. Pausing for a moment deciding whether or not to call she decided she would.

While looking up Vegeta's number she thought to her self 'What the hell am I doing?!'

Dialing him number it rang 4 times and a gruffviose answered.

What? Said the voice

Bulma thought about hanging up but didn't,

Is Vegeta there? She asked in a timid voice.

Ya why?

I was wondering if I could speak to him?

What for?

Umm… to get the list of things I needed to bring for the trip.

The voice was silent for a minute and she herd in the back ground, Vegeta! Get your ass down here!!

WHY, another said, Some whore is on the phone for you! There was some stomping and then she herd Vegeta say,

I thought I told you not to call my house !!

Bulma paused for a minute before saying, umm I think you got me mixed-up with some one Elsa.

Vegeta paused and said what do YOU want?

Bulma sighed and said I lost my slip… can u tell me what I need?


	18. Chapter 18

I have writter's block if anyone has any ideas please feel free to tell me, anything would be greatly appreciated.

Please and thank you

DBZ Maineak


End file.
